The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Speech recognition is becoming more widely used and accepted as a method of controlling computing devices, e.g., smartphones. Under the current state of technology, a voice command is not executed until the entirety of the voice command is received and identified. Waiting until the entirety of the voice command is received and identified to execute the voice command may result in a delay between when a user of the computing device begins to speak and when the voice command is executed. This delay may make the use of voice commands unsuitable for certain applications. For example, if a user wishes to capture a photograph, the user may elect to use another activation mechanism, such as, for example, a soft key, to initiate the taking of the photograph rather than a voice command because the user may miss the desired moment while the voice command is processed and identified.